Guilty
by Jadewing47
Summary: "I think you all should get as far away from me as you can." he said, shoulders shaking with silent tears. "I think we are exactly where we need to be." I replied. Then, Oliver did the unspeakable, he willingly walked into my waiting hug. He willingly cried in my shoulder.


_Everything you touch...dies._

 ** _Diggle's POV_**

As the elevator doors opened slowly, revealing Oliver, his hood down, mask removed, head bowed, and his posture one of defeat, I immediately knew something was wrong. He waited for the doors to open fully before he slowly walked out, instead of barging through like he normally did. He walked slow. Painstakingly slow, like he dreaded each step he took. Everyone stood as he slowly walked over, his boots making soft noises as he walked, unlike the usual booms and clangs he made when walking. Something was off, I knew it.

Oliver sighed. His breathing was off, forced, choked, ragged. I ran a concerned eye over him, looking for obvious injuries but finding none. He wasn't limping...

As he walked closer, he eyed us all, as if he expected us to run in fear of the sight of him. Felicity turned, her arms crossed around herself. She looked hopeful, but the hope in her eyes died when she saw him.

"What happened out there man?" I asked. Oliver flinched.

"Did you, kill Prometheus?" Thea asked, crossing her arms around herself as well. From her position beside me I could see her tense as well, but nothing compared to how rigid Oliver was standing, how tense and the look on his face...

Oliver shook his head, his face flushed red. He looked so distressed. I wondered what the hell happened.

 _Did I really want to know?_

"Billy." Felicity asked. Oliver looked up, his face was even more red and he looked almost desperate.

 _Don't ask the question. Please don't ask me._

You could see it on his face.

"Did you find Billy?" Felicity asked again, now standing. Oliver was unable to meet her gaze. He took a shuddering breath, and I suddenly had the urge to grab him and stick him in a separate room without all the people so I could hug him. Oliver never liked to be hugged much, always thinking he was too strong to need them. But sometimes he did, sometimes he really did.

Right now, Oliver seriously looked like he was going to cry.

That was a scary thought. Oliver never cried. But right now, it was a wonder the guy was still standing.

"Oliver." Felicity asked, advancing to him, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Oliver now looked at her, his mouth moving but no sound came out. He looked so...

 _broken._

He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. It was barely a whisper.

"Prometheus staged...Billy. He duck taped his mouth...and he put a weapon in his hand, and he put him in his suit. Prometheus knew-"

"No Oliver don-" Felicity cut.

"That I was there to kill him."

"Don't!" Felicity yelled.

"He calculated every moment." Oliver murmured.

"Where is he?" Felicity whispered, then yelled,

"Where is Billy?"

Oliver had tears in his eyes now. He took another shuddering breath. Again, his mouth moved but he didn't speak.

"I killed Billy."

Felicity was crying, gasping as she did so.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity." Oliver whispered, shaking his head as he spoke, his voice decreasing in volume.

"I didn't know it was Billy. I couldn't of known. I-I couldn't-I couldn't of known." I finished brokenly.

I put a hand over my mouth. This was bad. The others shifted, sharing their own looks of shock.

"Oh my god." Felicity gasped.

"This was Prometheus. It was all... _him._ "

I saw the look on Oliver's face. It clearly read, _It was all me._

Oliver shook his head and I realized that their was more.

"He was trying to prove to me that everyone I come into contact with, everyone close to me, dies."

"And he's right!." Oliver said, louder now. I could see Thea tense out of the corner of my eye.

"I think that, uh. I think that all of you should get as far away from me as you possibly can." He was crying now. I could see his shoulders shaking.

I stepped up to him, my hands resting quietly on my hips, with what I hoped was a neutral expression on my face. I put my hand on Oliver's shoulder, and what surprised me was that he didn't even tense like me usually would. Instead he straightened, as thorough he were expecting me to yell at him, to tell him he was a murderer for killing Billy, to tell him that he should of known.

Knowing Oliver, he probably did.

"Oliver I think that we are exactly where were supposed to be." I murmured. Everyone gathered closer to him, and suddenly, Oliver Queen did the unspeakable. He willingly walked straight into my hug. He was _willingly_ crying into my shoulder.

Everyone needs comfort once in a while.

Especially superheros.

 **Did you like it? Please review! I'm thinking I might make a chapter 2 if I get enough reviews. :)**


End file.
